warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
4pinkbear's Poll Zone
This page is run by Lavenderheart, and despite the fact it SHOULD be a part of her User Page by now, its just plain easier to type in the name of it Hi! Welcome to my Poll page! I have many mini-polls that have to do with this site! Just comment in the appropriate section to vote! Update: I have now made it an official page due to popularity! :D Clans/Groups Info I want to make a new, exciting clan/group with an awesome name. These names are copyrighted by me, so don't make them for yourselves. Which one would you like to see in roleplay? DISCLAIMER: I do not own ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan! Candidates FernClan - the clan of warriors that control plant life (0) MistClan - a clan that lives hidden in a forest of mist (0) BombClan - a clan that always has sleek black pelts and set off explosions (0) MedicineClan - if you vote for this, you will see what I mean, but it's very obvious (0) GhostClan - a mix between CloudClan and JusticeClan, in a way, but without the wings. (0) BattleClan - a clan that loves to fight (0) LilyClan - cats that live in water, similar to AquaClan, that don't use fins, and live in a deep "pond" nearby AquaClan. AquaClan can link to them through an underground stream. (0) Modern Thunder/Shadow/River/WindClan - some of the last original Clan cats, but it is very small group trying to rebuild itself. (1) MedallionClan - victorious fast cats who hang ribbons with gold medals around their necks, proving their championships. (0) The United Cats of the Forest - this very secret organization that collects cats born immortal with supernatural abilities and gets rid of any Supernatural Cats (Star Cats and Vampire Cats) who disobey their laws.(1) Golden Vampire Cats - one of two types of vampire cats. They can control their thirst and only drink any type of cat prey's blood (vole, mice, birds, etc.). Immortal. Blood-Red Vampire Cats - a distinct group that controls their thrist from getting too large, by killing 3 cats a week and storing their blood in ancient Twoleg Jars. Immortal. If you vote for this, you are also counting a vote towards the Golden ones. (1) Your Vote Please explain why the character of your choice is the best choice. ---- I like all of them, but I need your descision first. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 15:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of the Modern remakes of the original clans. However, if MedicineClan is a clan full of medicine cats, then I've kinda already done that with HerbClan. Mew Mew PuddingCrazy little monkey girl, na no da~ 16:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, MedicineClan will be SIMILAR, but not exactly the same. IN fact, it'll be close to being like FernClan. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 16:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I also like the idea for the vampire clans. Can I put my vote for two things? BaraxKiraLove knows no boundries...apparently not for dolls either 20:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The fact you sort of ripped off JusticeClan hurt a little. I know, it's probably going to be different, but seriously? Anyways, the United Cats thing would be awesome for roleplay! I can imagine the Star Cat's struggle against the United Cats, trying to stay alive though they may meet their maker. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix: NO! I am not ripping off JusticeClan. It will contain some ghosts, transparent floating cats, and some Star Cats. The ghost part was INSPIRED by JusticeClan, but it won't be entirely made up of wisps and spirits and all that. Sorry if I seem mean, as that was not intended. Destiny: Two and two only. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay. Again, the United Cats would be an awesome group. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I changed United Cats a bit. I'm oting for the ancient Clans coming back and the United cats. LettuceThe Porpoise 00:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, I made the United Cats page. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout!Poll Zone| And don't forget about my polls!] 20:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Icefeather's (or Icestar) Deputy Info Hi there! There has been a lot of fights about who will be deputy after Burrstar dies. Here's my answer: Burrstar isn't dying anytime soon! I talked about this with Elorisa. BUT, I want to know exactly who you think I will end up choosing! I added some obvious candidates, even the ones who didn't win last time! The winner will become deputy...maybe! :D Candidates Sunleaf - 1 Bubbleflight - 1 Dovesong - 0 Windwillow - 0 Graysoul - 2 Blazefire - 0 Phoenixfeather - 0 Your Vote Please explain why the character of your choice is the best choice. ---- I believe that Graysoul has the bravery, the guts, and the strength to be the next deputy after Icefeather is Icestar. Did you guys know I killed off Firemoon so that she could give Icestar her 2nd life? Graysoul somewhat reminds me of Icefeather, too, when she was younger. Strong and willing to do anything to serve their leader! I was going to choose Hush but, of course, she quit the clan. Christmasheart 17:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bubbleflight is part of a prophecy that says the Bubble will rise above. And he was very brave in the battle, using his powers wisely. He is also young, strong, and certainly is destined to rise above. Youth is important to a deputy, as they will be able to serve their leader for a long time (sorry if I sound like Goosefeather XD). He isn't prone to distractions such as mates or kits. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist'eh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 17:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunleaf. I just imagine her as leader, and her prophecy would've involved her becoming leader. She's really strong, loyal and smart, as well as kind. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 17:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- I vote for Graysoul. He is calm, cool, and collected now that he had aged more, and now I feel that he is totally ready to take on the world of leadership. Also, being the reincarnation of Grayfoot, he has many of the abilities that the deceased tom did, like his likability and kindness. He would get along good with the other Clans, but willing to break those bonds for the sake of DawnClan. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Requests to Add a Candidate I wish to change Dovesong to Blazefire. I had planned on Blazefire becoming leader sometime, not Dovesong. ☯Silver Bells☮ 19:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't change it, but Blazefire will be added. Christmasheart 00:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Can Phoenixfeather be in it? She's mentor to Faolanpaw, and she's descended from Firestar, not to mention her prophecy status. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 22:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello? ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 20:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Comments To tell the truth, I wanted Icefeather to become leader first. I know, Graysoul was an obvious choice. I actually did want him deputy, but I felt he was less experienced enough. Icefeather isn't too old, she has, in fact, a long life ahead of her, and she is calm and loving, and likes Graysoul a lot. She knew Graysoul had wanted to be deputy, and now that he is more older and more mature, he is safe to become deputy, and Icefeather will gladly appoint him. He's my no. 1 choice right now. Yes, Sunleaf was supposed to become leader. Yet, what if it was leader of another clan? Just a suggestion, but she could become deputy of Modern ThunderClan if you would like. Thunder will create it after the 3rd Prophecy, and the clans returning will trigger the Ancient (Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow) Clans' spirits to come out from hiding in StarClan. But, of course, Firestar still visits Icefeather in her dreams, so I guess he doesn't count as hiding. Sadly, Icefeather is one of the few cats who have any communications with Firestar. For Bubbleflight... I just don't know that cat well enough yet. Dovesong was my idea, but that was changed to Blazefire. I just don't know much about Blazefire enough, like Bubbleflight, to appoint him. I want to appoint a deputy I know well enough. For Windwillow, I am just going to have to drop her out because she is being forced into the United Cats. And Phoenixfeather, she's a maybe, because she has supernatural powers that she's not to supposed to show anyone but other supernatural cats. They might accidently slip out if she becomes a leader... and, like Scooby-Doo would say, "Ruh Ro!" Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 22:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather would more or less hide her powers. She knows very well what would happen if she were to show her powers, but she knows she'll have to work hard if she ever wants to become deputy. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Blank Info This is my copy blank I use to make a vote. Candidates Your Vote Please explain why the character of your choice is the best choice. ---- Requests to Add a Choice Category:Poll Zone